Old Friends and New Questions
by measmente
Summary: This is an AU. It involves Denise and the Army Wives gang, and Harm from JAG Catherine Bell's last show. Denise works at the hospital & married to Frank, who is deployed. What happens when an old friend Harm from DC shows up. Please R&R!
1. Clumsy Encounter

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them...yes, I took some artistic license. It's AU!!**

**Reviews: Yes, please! I'm still writing and could use the good, bad and indifferent ones please :) I'm sending this first chapter out as a feeler, and no I'm not one of those people that only post more with a certain number of reviews. I just want to know if I should continue. **

**Notes: Sorry for the short first chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Walking out of the hospital Denise's hands are loaded with textbooks. Navigating through the tables proves to be difficult, since she can barely see past the stack. Then it happens,

she runs into what feels like a wall. The books come toppling down and she starts to fall with them, only she finds herself being caught, caught by strong arms and being placed in the

closest chair. Gaining her composure she looks up to thank the person that helped her, but he bends down to pick up the books first.

"Harm," her eyes rapidly blinking, trying to make sure they are really seeing what is in front of them.

"Denise?" she could hear the excitement and shock in his voice. "Your stationed, you work here," he questioned.

Placing the books in a pile on the table he takes the seat next to her. Her insides are still flipping, not from the fall, but from the excitement of seeing him. It's been ten years since she

has seen him, ten years since D.C. and those nights that the two of them shared. There was never anything physical between them, but the tension was there, even now, every so

often she finds herself wondering what would have happened had she let her emotions take over during one of those nights.

"Ummm... yeah Frank was stationed here about five years ago. I just recently started working at the hospital again, but what are you doing here, this is an Army base after all. By the looks of the uniform your still in the Navy, and still with JAG I can see."

"Yeah, I'm still with JAG, actually I was just transferred here last month to command the newest branch, in the next town over. And the reason I'm here" waving his hands around to show he meant the base "is because I have an old friend that works here, Colonel Meadson."

"Oh, that's great your own command," getting up from her chair and grabbing her books "well I have to get going."

Hoping he would let it go with that, she wanted to get out before he suggested having dinner or something.

"Hey, well would you mind if he got together sometime, you could bring Frank, have drinks and dinner."

Stopping dead in her tracks she turns on her heels. "We can't, I mean Frank is deployed, he just left three days ago."

Reaching out he grabs the books her arms. "So where are you located?" Getting to her car, she opens the back seat and motions for him to put the books in.

"Thanks, and I'm at 128 Bravo. Just give me a call, it's in the base directory."

Settling into the driver's seat, Denise puts the keys in the ignition and pulls out of the spot. With a deep breath she thinks about the man she just ran into, the man she was so close to having an affair with not so many years ago. The man she can't believe she just told her address to, and the one she may have dinner with.

7:00pm Frank and Denise's House

"Here you go." Handing the glass of Iced Tea to Claudia Joy, who is currently sitting on the sofa in her living room. Sitting in the chair next to the sofa Denise sips from her drink and tucks her right leg under her.

"So, you said you have something to discuss?"

"Yeah, I ran into, literally ran into an old I guess you can call him a friend this morning."

"Oh, who? Anyone I know?"

"No, I met him when Frank was stationed in Virginia. His name is Harm, he's in the Navy, a JAG lawyer actually, and a retired pilot. There was a case that involved both the Navy and Army, Frank was the only eyewitness, and Harm would spend a lot of time at out house." Taking a sip of tea, and placing the glass on the table, Denise looks up and continues. "To make a long story short, the case ended and we would still see Harm every so often, for dinner or something. Well, Frank gets deployed and Harm and I still have dinners, mostly with other friends included. Then Harm and I see each other in private, always thinking casual, but the more and more times we spent at home, or out. Well, one night we were at my place, oh Jeremy wasn't born yet, but we had a nice dinner, then one thing lead to another and we ended up making out with the probability of more, but then it stopped."

"It just stopped," using her hands to make the waving stopped sign "well, who stopped?"

"Actually, he did, gave a whole speech about not wanting to be involved with a married woman. After we stopped of course I agreed with him, realized what I did, but" looking down at the rim of her glass that is in her hand, she takes a deep but rather silent breath and continues. "But, to this day, I don't know what I would have done, had he not stopped. I have never cheated on Frank, but there was something about that man. The worst part is I agreed to have dinner with him, he's commanding the new local JAG office."

Right as Claudia Joy was about to respond the incessant ringing of a phone, broke through the silence. Picking up the cordless next to her Denise pushes the talk button. "Hello."

Please Review!! Just Pull The Little Button!! You Know You Want To, It's Calling You!!


	2. Cafe Plamento

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them...yes, I took some artistic license. It's AU!!**

**Reviews: Yes, please! I'm still writing and could use the good, bad and indifferent ones please :) Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, they really do help. If any of you have suggestions or would like to see something specific happen, just let me know, I'll try to work them in.**

**Notes: I know the characters are fake, and that this is a story, an AU one at that, but I feel bad. I'm not sure if I want to have Denise to go all the way with Harm or just be conflicted. Cheating Naughty. Any thoughts, to cheat or not to cheat, that is the question? Personally I don't think Frank suits Denise, but you know that's just me. Probably used to seeing her be the kick ass Marine from JAG, plus Harm is much hoter.**

**Sorry this chapter is kind of a filler, but A) It is important and B) I would like to see some opinions on the question posed in the notes, before I post another chapter. No not a ploy to get reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

"Hi, Denise, it's Harm." looking over at Claudia Joy, Denise does that high schoolish wave and point to the phone, while mouthing 'it's him'

"Harm, hi, I guess you found my number."

"Yeah, it's easy with the little phone books the base has. Anyway I was wondering if you would like to have lunch tomorrow. I'm free at 1."

"Could you hold on for a minute?" knowing she would said yes, she puts the phone down and walks over to Denise. "Hey, are you free for lunch tomorrow at one?"

"Um... sure."

Picking up the phone again "Sorry, sure I have off tomorrow, one o'clock sounds good. Would you mind if a friend of mine joined us, we kind of already had plans, but she'd like to meet you, you know all friends and all."

"Of course, well, I'm new, and don't know any good places to eat, so you choose."

"Okay, on the corner of 5th and Vine is a little Cafe, called Plamento's. 1 o'clock, it is, we'll see you then."

"I look forward to it."

Placing the phone back on the receiver, Denise looks over at Claudia Joy. "I'm sorry for that, but I feel like I should have lunch with him at least once, it's only right, but I don't want to have it alone, given our past history and the fact that Frank is away, I just want someone else there."

Getting up from the sofa Claudia Joy takes her best friends two hands. "You know I will do anything for you, and if the hardest thing you ever ask for me to do is have lunch, then you can ask anytime." Leaning in for a hug "Okay, I'll come over around 12:00 tomorrow."

"Thanks," looking down at her watch "9:30, F rank should call any minute now. I'll see you tomorrow." After watching her friend pull away Denise closes the door and goes to clean up the iced tea glasses...Turning off the water she can hear the phone ringing from the other room.

12:00pm Tuesday

Opening her front door, Denise greets Claudia Joy with the usual friendly hug and proceeds to

move so she can enter.

"I'm just about ready, I just need to grab my purse." Distracted by a bird at the window, Claudia Joy

turns when she hears Denise come in from the other room.

"So, did you talk to Frank last night?"

"Yes, and yes I did tell him about Harm, and today's lunch."

"So you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's go." With that the two women proceed to walk out the door and into Denise's car.

Passing through the guard gate Denise and Claudia Joy are riding in complete silence.

Quickly glancing over to Denise "Your being awfully quiet, what's on your mind?"

Taking a few seconds to come out of the daze she is in. "This whole situation, I mean I thought this was in the past, I thought...oh nothing I haven't said last night."

"Denise, you know I didn't get to tell you last night what I thought, but I think this is good for you." Glancing over to her friend. "You need, this, otherwise you will stuck wondering, wondering what would or would not have happened, closure on way or another you need an answer."

Pulling onto the street of the Cafe Denise can see Harm waiting for them out front. Pointing towards the only person wearing the Navy uniform.

"That's him."

Looking at the tall about 6'4 man with dark hair, and a firm build. Pulling into the spot that just opened up.

"He's gorgeous," looking over at Denise she realizes she is thinking the same thing. The look on her face of a scared child about to go to school for the first time. "I'm sorry, that wasn't smart."

"No, your right, he is." letting out a soft sigh that she though no one could hear, but Claudia Joy could.

Walking over to Harm, Denise greets him with a hug, only after he initiates it.

"Harm, this is Claudia Joy, Claudia Joy this is Harm."

Extending his hand, she accepts it, letting go, he opens the door and allows the women enter.

The cafe is small, but has all the atmosphere of Italy itself. On the wall to their right is a large mural of the leaning tower of pisa, the small tables each a rich mahogany are offset by the chairs whose cushions are covered in a vibrant gold. The hostess dressed in a knee length black skirt and white button down blouse that is tucked in, approaches the three holding menus.

"Hello, welcome to Plamento's. How many are in your party?"

Denise responds "three."

Following her, she places them at a small table in the left corner, near a window, and with a painting of the Colosseum above them.

"So Harm, Denise tells me that you have been commanding the local JAG post for a month?"

"Yeah, it's great, one of the smaller units right now, but it's going to be expanding soon." Stopping so the waitress could take their orders "It requires a lot more authority and responsibility than I was used to."

Denise's laughing breaks stops the conversation. "So what, no more shooting M16s in the courtroom anymore."

"What?" Finding the laughter contagious, Claudia Joy finds herself laughing. "What is all of this about shooting in a courtroom.?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to prove a point, so I fired a M16 into the ceiling. You know, no big deal." Finishing with a laugh.

"Harm used to always tell these stories, of his daring and interesting exploits. One night he told me about being locked up in prison after a bachelor party got out of hand." As if simultaneously Harm and Denise remembered that night, the night he told her that story, the night they ended up intertwined in front of the fireplace the night that could have led to much more. The instant silence that occurred was broken when the waitress arrived with their meals.

The rest of lunch was normal, Claudia Joy talking about Michael and her daughters, Denise talking about Jeremy and Harm telling old stories, and new challenges. After about five minutes of debate Harm finally talks the ladies into allowing him to pay, and the three of them get up to leave. Walking out on to the street, Harm walks them both to their car.

"It was nice meeting you."

"Yes, you too." Reaching out and giving him the half, new friend hug Claudia Joy goes to open the driver's side door.

Turning to face him, Denise reaches out and gives him a hug. Putting some space in between them, but not breaking the hug their hands are still on the other's wrists.

"It was great catching up"

"Yeah, it was" seeing that Claudia Joy closed her door Harm takes the opportunity to pull Denise in a little closer. "Denise I really want to see you again, maybe alone, we can really catch up."

The tone of which it was said sent a chill up and down her spine. Excited, yet unsure Denise found herself saying yes, and not regretting it.


	3. Heritage Day

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them...yes, I took some artistic license. It's AU!!**

**Reviews: Yes, please! I'm still writing and could use the good, bad and indifferent ones please :) Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, they really do help. If any of you have suggestions or would like to see something specific happen, just let me know, I'll try to work them in. You'll get credit, of course.**

**Notes: Anything in italics represents someone's thoughts.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

It's been a week since the lunch and Denise has become accustomed to two things. Each night she would get a call from Frank, and then about an hour after that she would receive one from Harm. Every night for a week, like clockwork. Given their schedules they have not been able to see each other since that afternoon, but that was all going to change on Saturday. Harm had learned about the Heritage Day which takes place annually in a neighboring town.

Saturday 10:00pm

Looking into the floor length mirror Denise checks her appearance one last time. The slimming jeans make her legs appear longer than they are, and the baby blue short sleeve shirt fits her perfectly. Right at the top of the scoop neck is an opening which has fabric creating a crisscross inside, revealing just a hint of what's underneath. She opted to pull her hair back into a simple ponytail that is formed into a loop. Hearing the doorbell, Denise slips into her flat ballet type shoes and heads out of her bedroom to answer the door.

"Harm, hi." He looks gorgeous Admiring the tight, slightly faded jeans that he paired with a charcoal button down shirt, aviator sunglasses and the fact that his hair had that sexy put together, yet I just got out of bed look completes the image.

Walking in the door to give her a hug "Hi, Denise. You look great." _Not, now, she's married, and these jeans are too tight for that._ Silently yelling at the bulge that is currently building below his waist.

"Yeah, you too." Looking out the door, "You still have your Corvette?"

"Of course, I had to rebuild her from scratch though." Opening the door for her to get in. "Someone stripped it, but it's back to being a beauty again." _Just like you._

Saturday 10:30pm – Heritage Day

"Take your pick." The man behind the booth wearing the red striped vest said.

"The purple monkey please." Handing the bear to Denise, Harm leads her away from the game.

"Harm, this is great. I haven't been to this since Jeremy was little."

"I thought it sounded like fun, besides I know you, and I know you work very hard at the hospital, so you deserve a break."

"Oh look." Grabbing Harm's hand she drags him over to the cotton candy machine.

"That stuff is disgusting, you'll go into Diabetic coma, and not even have to be diabetic."

Laughing off his disdain "Your still on that bunny diet? I'm a nurse, and no healthy non diabetic person has ever gone into diabetic coma, besides it'll make you feel even more like a kid." Turning to the young girl "Can I have a rainbow one please?" Handing her the cash, she takes hold of the stick, taking a piece she stuffs it in her mouth.

All of a sudden, Harm finds himself fixated on that mouth. _Sorry buddy, she is not going to make this easy._ Again, he finds himself silently scolding the actions that are slowly developing below his waist.

Taking a piece of the cotton candy Denise places it front of Harm's mouth. "Here you go, you know you want to." Waving it slowly back and forth.

"Get that nasty thing away from me." Harm says jokingly and takes a step back.

"Oh come on, one little bite, what the big strong pilot slash JAG is afraid of it?" Denise closes the space between them.

"No, I'm afraid of my dentist, he'll yell at me. He can be quite scary."

"Please, for me." Overly batting her lashes and putting on a pout.

This woman is going to kill me, what is with this cuteness, I mean I have never seen her like this before. Damn, it is working for her.

"Fine. I'll take some."

Lightly grabbing her wrist he brings the cotton candy up to his mouth. As if in slow motion he takes it off of her finger and she can fell his tongue swirling around the tip of her finger, to ensure he got it all. Denise finds herself memorized by his actions, and the fact that he closed and then opened his eyes doesn't help the situation. _That has to be one of the sexiest things I have ever seen, mmh... that tongue._

Suddenly feeling embarrassed and slightly ashamed, Denise pulls back her finger. "Well what do you want to do next?"

What the hell was that? "Um... I don't know let's just walk around, and see what there is."

"Sure, that sounds good." _Calm Denise, so him licking your finger makes you want to shove him into the kids jumping tent, and stop it. Oh great, now I'm yelling at myself._ Even though she feels funny for yelling at herself, she may just feel worse for having the thoughts she is.

The day went on pretty normal, by 5:00 Denise managed to give away three teddy bears and two dolphins, to little girls. Feeling a little weird keeping them, one since they were won by Harm, and two she is a grown woman. She does however hold on to that first purple monkey, she has to keep something.

"Denise, what do you say we go and watch the band for a little bit."

"Yeah, sounds good." Looking over at the bandstand and seeing the bleachers full. "Well, there's no seats," pointing to a spot "but that tree looks good, and at least we would have something to lean on."

Walking over the tree, Harm takes hold of Denise's hand as she sits, and follows leaving about an inch of space between them. The music is some local alternative group that reminds Harm of Nickelback, which explains the diverse crowd watching.

"People really seem to like them, I don't think I ever saw people dancing in the grass at a local festival before."

"Well Harm, your not in D.C. Anymore." Laughing a little. Harm gets up and reaches his hand down to her.

"Come on, let's join them."

'What? No, I don't want to dance, not here, no."

Not waiting for another excuse, Harm grabs her arm and brings her up to him.

"It's fun, besides this whole day makes me feel like a kid." Choosing that moment to break out into the swim

Laughing, her hand comes up to her mouth "I'm sorry, but you look, I'm sorry, a dork."

"Yes, but a fun dork, when was the last time you dance like this?" Making his point by doing the robot.

"Never, thankfully." Not being able to fight it anymore, there is something about it when you see other people dancing, you want to join. Denise finds herself doing some sort of twist mixed with the swim. She figures you might as well join them all the way.

Not being able to contain her smile, and laughter.

"See, I told you, you would like it."

The music picks up even more, and Harm grabs her wrist. Spinning her into him, he spins her out and lets her twirl beneath his arm.

This is insane, I don't remember the last time I had this much fun. Problem is the fun is with another man.

The song ended and both collapse to the ground, Harm leaning up against the tree, Denise grabs hold of her stuffed animal, and leans against Harm's shoulder.

"Harm," looking at her watch. "It's 7, and Jeremy calls me every Saturday at 8:00, since that is the only time he is allowed to use the phone on base."

"Oh, okay, I guess I should be getting you home then."

"I guess so." Getting themselves up they head to the car.

Saturday, 7:30pm Denise's House

Getting out of the car Harm walks her to the door.

"So, did you have fun today?" Harm questions.

"Yes, I had lots, I even enjoyed the dancing."

"I knew it, that was your favorite part. I know."

Laughing "No, I wouldn't go that far."

Grabbing a hold of the monkey, "So, what are you going to name him?"

"I don't know, I'll have to think of something." How about Hunky Monkey, after the man that won him.

"Hold still, you have an eyelash." Reaching out, Harm's finger lightly brushes the skin beneath her cheek. Pure reflex causes Denise to close her eyes, and Harm finds another finger joining the first and the two graze her skin a little more than necessary. Finally pulling his fingers away Denise opens her eyes, only to see the lash on his finger, in front of her.

"You, um have to make a wish."

"Hmm..." thinking of something to wish for Denise leans forward and she lets out a soft blow across his fingers, which captures the lash with it.

Looking up at Harm, she suddenly finds herself captivated, as his eyes catch hers. _Damn, those scenes from the movies can actually happen in real life._ Suddenly feeling guilty about her lingering stare, Denise looks down.

"Well, thanks again, I had a great time." Reaching up she gives Harm a quick hug, don't need anything lingering there.

"Yeah, I'll call you, okay."

"Okay, night."

"Night."

Watching him get into his car, she turns and unlocks the door, walking in she closes it, presses her back against the wood, and grasps the stuffed animal, thinking what the hell has she gotten herself into.


	4. Into The Night

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them...yes, I took some artistic license. It's AU!!**

**Reviews: Yes, please! I'm still writing and could use the good, bad and indifferent ones please :) Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, they really do help. If any of you have suggestions or would like to see something specific happen, just let me know, I'll try to work them in. You'll get credit, of course.**

**Notes: Anything in italics is someone's thoughts**

**Sorry it took so long for an update, that thing called life got in the way, the nerve. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**7:00pm Hump Bar – Friday Night**

Walking through the door of the Hump bar, Denise scans the room to find her group. The bar seems to

be nearing it's capacity. What is it wet t-shirt night or something.

Spotting them sitting near the far end of the bar, she makes her way through the sea. Grabbing the stool

next to Pamela, who has Claudia Joy to her left, with Roland to her left and Roxy tending bar.

"I can't get over this crowd, I had to park on the side of the bar, until tonight I wasn't even sure you

could park there. It's so secluded."

Wiping the counter down "Yeah, well seems like everyone has had a long week. I'm done in five and

have made more tips during this short shift than I do on long ones."

"So this is the place to be?"

Hearing an all too familiar voice Denise spins around on the barstool and sees Harm towering over her.

Leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. Finding it a little hard to find words. "I see you found the place

alright."

"Yeah, it is right off the highway just like you said, not to hard."

"Well, let me introduce, Harm this is Pamela, Roland, Roxy and you already know Claudia Joy.

Everyone this is Harm, Frank and I knew him when we were in D.C."

Taking the stool that was saved next to Denise, Harm orders the beer on tap from Roxy.

"Here you go. I'm just going to go to the back and close out, so I'll be back in a few."

_She had to wear a dress tonight? Get it together Harm. Black, scoop neck, with a hemline that falls_

_mid thigh when she sits. She really is trying to kill me._

**8:00pm Hump Bar**

The crowd has fizzled out a bit, leaving the usual size crowd for a Friday remaining. The group has

relocated to a round table close to the center of the bar. Roland, sitting next to Pamela, next to Roxy,

with Claudia Joy, Denise, and Harm who is in between her and Roland.

"Where's the head?" Asking Roland, Harm excuses himself from the table.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, "You know your naked right?" Everyone looks at Roxy, kind of

puzzled by her statement. "Oh yeah, he's been looking at you like a pig looks at slop during feed time,

no it's not an insult."

Suddenly feeling her face get a little warm, "No, Harm is just a friend. That's all." _It's that obvious? I_

_hope I'm not as blatant as him. Hmm... Harm picturing me naked, if only he knew, STOP IT. I'm yelling_

_at myself now, just great._

"Oh no, I've seen it too." Leaning in Pamela grabs her glass and finishes the rest of her bottle. "Denise,

he has it bad, I think we can all see it, I mean just ask Roland, he's a guy."

"Well, yeah, there is something there, well you did say he kind of invited himself here tonight. I mean

don't get me wrong I think he seems like a good guy, but it seems like he wishes you two were alone."

_Yeah, he did kind of invite himself, but I also repeated the fact that I was coming to the bar so many_

_times, that I think he just did it to shut me up. The last thought bringing a little bit of a smile to her_

_face._

Joining the table again. "First time I ever saw a line at the men's room."

Looking down at his watch, Roland finishes the last of his drink. "Well, I have to get going, early

morning."

Getting up he shakes Harm's hand, "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too."

Although more space is added, Harm does not take the opportunity to move from Denise. Turning back

towards the group his knee brushes up against Denise's bare thigh. He moves it away from her, but not

right away, first taking the time so it remains in contact with her leg until he reaches her knee.

"So anyway I think I'm going to go..." _Get a grip Denise, it's a knee, not his naked body covering_

_mine. I hope Pamela isn't saying anything important. I know, I'll just._ Adjusting in her seat to make it

look completely natural, Denise lets her legs cross, so her left leg is over the right, which allows her left

foot to graze, then rest against Harm's lower leg. Feeling his whole body tense up. _Am I playing_

_footsies with Denise? Should 40+ people even be playing footsie? Who cares._

Reaching underneath the table Harm brushes his hand across the side of Denise's thigh, near her knee.

Literally shivering, okay, now that's a hand, and it's near my knee. Noticing the glances from the

other members of the table.

"I got a chill, must be a draft from somewhere."

"So Harm, Denise told us you had some pretty exciting adventures while in D.C." Denise can't tell if

Pamela was actually interested or felt something weird going on and wanted to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I definitely had some interesting things happen. Once Bud, a Lieutenant in the office had to

accompany this former Special Ops. guy, Raglan. Well they had to inspect the security of bases and...

As Harm regales the group with stories of his past, Denise finds her right hand landing on Harm's

thigh, giving it a squeeze. _Wow, he is good, not even a pause in his story. Well let's see how he deals_

_with this._

Gliding her hand slightly north, to about mid thigh, then slowly moving it to the inside. It's at that very

moment, that Harm's hand reaches underneath the table, and covers Denise's. Instead of removing it he

holds it in place, in fact pushing it gently so she has a better grip on his leg. Glancing over at him, she

squeezes once more on his leg, then brings her hand back to the safety of the tabletop.

Realizing that Harm finished his story, Denise figures now is the best time as any to leave. Seeing that

she has lost all ability to concentrate, as well as the ability to not be shivering every five minutes.

"Well, I think I'm going to be heading out." Getting up she grabs her purse from the table.

Pamela places her hands on the table on each side of her. "Are you girls still coming over tomorrow

night?"

A round of yeahs is heard from the group. "You said your going to have a babysitter there, so I can

bring the boys?" Roxy questions.

"Yeah, Sara will be there."

"Okay, we'll then I'll see you all then."

"I think I'm going to leave also." Getting up from his stool, "It was very nice meeting all of you."

Reaching around to each person, he shakes their hand. "Denise, I'll walk you out."

"Thanks."

The three people remaining at the table watch, as they walk out the door.

"Wow, what is going on between those two?" Looking over at Claudia Joy, Pamela figures she is the

best person to go to for answers.

"Nothing, I mean not that I know of, besides if something is or were to happen, Denise will tell us.

When she is ready, she will tell us, we shouldn't push anything."

**Parking Lot Hump Bar **

Denise and Harm are walking towards her car, which is now alone on the side of the Hump bar parking

lot.

"Your friends seem like a really good group."

"Yeah, we're all so different, yet so much alike, we mesh really well. I'm lucky." Stopping when they

reach the driver's side door, Denise stands between the door and Harm.

Reaching out to brush the stray hair that has fallen in front of Denise's face, Harm's hand strokes her

cheek as he pushes it behind her right ear.

"You know I'm glad, that this all happened." Running his fingertips up and down her arm, she can feel

the goosebumps start to form.

"Harm, I'm marr..." Bringing two fingers to her lips, silencing the word he knows she was about to say.

The word he didn't want to hear, the one that brought guilt to his mind and heart.

"I know, just please, hear me out." Moving from her lips he grips both of her arms, not in a forceful

way, but a way that expresses comfort and tenderness. "So often people go through life, not sure of

things. They are scared to try something different and new, for the simple fact that their life may

change. Well you want to know something, all those years ago when I first knew you, that's how I was.

I was afraid for me and for you, not wanting to disrupt either one of our lives. Then you left, withdrew

after that night, Denise I have never felt such emptiness. After awhile I convinced myself I would never

see you again. It didn't fill the emptiness, or make me want to forget you, but I thought my chance was

gone. Then there we were running into each other at the hospital, and the moment I saw you I knew

that I had my second chance. I'm sorry if it scares you to hear this, but I can't let you go this time, at

least not without trying to convince you how much I need you in my life." His eyes remained fixated

on her throughout his whole confession, and not so much what she heard but what she saw scared her.

In his eyes she could see the desire, could feel his blue eyes reaching into her soul, with each word.

Cupping her face in his hands he leans down and his lips touch hers, a soft almost barely touching

graze. Then slowly using slightly more pressure, he slides the tip of his tongue across the slit, as if to

ask for entry. Opening her lips a little wider, his tongue enters, and begins it's exploration of her mouth.

Her hands which until now rested on her sides, are creeping up his back, pulling him closer to her. The

slow, steady, testing the waters kiss, begins to grow. Her tongue pushing back as his hands slide to the

small of her back, bringing her to him, until their bodies are tightly pressed against one another. Her

hands slide down his back, slowly she goes under the hem of his shirt massaging him. Their

tongues begin dueling, both fighting to capture the other's. Harm's hands go down until they are resting

on her bottom. Pushing her up, her legs fall to either side of him, not wrapping around his waist, but

hanging from the sides. As she allows herself to be held up by the car door and Harm, a soft moan

escapes from her throat as she can feel his hands kneading her rear. Her hands have left his back and

somehow found their way to his hair. Running her fingers through his thick hair, she lets her

head fall back so he has access to her neck. Within seconds Denise feels his hot lips leaving a trail of

kisses and nibbles down her throat, until her reaches her neckline. Pulling his lips away Denise brings

her head forward, her breath ragged and her brown eyes dark with desire, hunger. Another moan

escapes her as she realizes the lost connection. Bringing her legs back to the earth, he holds her for a

minute to ensure that she can support herself.

"Denise as much as I want to continue this." Gently swaying her in his arms, "and I do, I really do. I

can't, that kiss, no, that's to simple of a word. I just, you need time to process, think about things, and as

hard it is to let you go tonight, I need to be assured that this wasn't some heat of the moment thing. I

need you Denise, all of you."

Realizing he's right, she places her hand on the side of his face. "Harm, thank you. I'm sorry for all of

this." Cursing the responsibility and rationality that comes with age. Denise realizes twenty years ago

she would be headed towards a night of being in this man's arms, instead of facing a night, a week, or

more of endless soul searching.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Leaning down once again to give her a soft kiss on the lips. He

opens the door for her, watching as she gets in, and drives off. His eyes focusing on her car as it

disappears into the night. Walking over to his own car he gets in and driving in the opposite direction,

he too disappears into the night.

**Please Review!! Just click that little button, you know you want to.**

**Notes:**Sorry it took so long to update, updates should happen faster now. One – things have slowed down. (Life wise) Two – I have a pretty good idea as to where this story is going. Again, I am always open to suggestions, so if you would like to see a particular scene, just say so. I would probably be able to work it in.

Some of you may not be happy that I did not have more Pamela, Roland, Roxy interaction. The way I look at it is, yes Denise cares for these three people, but they are not Claudia Joy. I feel with the confusion she would feel as well as the uncertainty she would not be so quick to let these others in on everything, at least not right away. Don't worry though there will be more interaction with the group at Pamela's house in the next chapter.

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, and to those that will review. Also, thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying it. **


End file.
